Final Sunset
by mrscullen93
Summary: Part 2 of Waning Cresent. After finding the letter, Reneesme discovers Jacob has been taken to Volterra. The Volturi will go to any lengths to make sure Reneesme joins them. Can Reneesme find Jacob in time to save his life? And possibly even her own?
1. Prologue

Epilogue

As the week went by, my days became dimmer by the second. I believed in my heart that I would soon be with Jacob again, but my head continued to make me think logical. Once again, my head's fight to control my heart continued.

Nothing was the same without Jacob around. He was the sunshine on the darkest and gloomiest of days. The reason I wanted to awake every morning. Without him here, my life is like total darkness.

We're planning to leave tomorrow for Italy. "I just know that he is there!" my heart continues to tell me. At that point my head tries to take over. "There's also that chance that he is already dead."

Leah and Nahuel took me home that day after finding the letter. I read and reread it many times during the ride home.

Yes, Jane was there. But not alone. And she was not expected.

The Volturi has been creating plans to make me join them ever since they discovered how unique I was, being half human/ half vampire and having special abilities. This was their way of drawing me to them. Taking away from me the one thing they knew I would follow after, no matter what.

Jacob.

There cruel and twisted ways would only stop on one of two conditions:

I joined them. I would probably never see Jacob again, and we would never be married, but at least he would be safe.

OR

One of us had to die. Either I or them.

Both of the choices would make for a hard decision, but something had to be done. I had to save Jacob, one way or another.


	2. The Journey That Awaits Me

**Chapter 1**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked around my room, thinking about specials times with Jacob as my eyes stopped in familiar places throughout the room. The more memories that flooded my mind, the more my heart ached for him; yearned for him; broke at the thought of him. The tears that soon followed slid down by cheeks and into the palms of my hands lying in my lap. I closed my eyes as the tears continued to soak my eyelashes.

I remembered Grandpa Carlisle once telling me that he truly believed we all had a soul, even though we were vampires. My dad believed differently. He never could really understand that if we truly did have a soul, one day God would show mercy on us for living a peaceful life and choosing not to kill humans. Before Grandpa was changed, he was the son of a preacher. His faith carried on with him into this life. He continually told me that I needed to at least believe we have a soul, giving myself something to hold on to; a hope that we will one day be free.

I decided to give it a shot. To trust Grandpa. To trust God. Maybe, just maybe, if he really does care for us too, as he does humans, he would hear my prayer for Jacob, too.

"Dear God, if you're really there, and if you really are someone for us immortals to believe in too, please hear my prayer. The one that I love is in grave danger. I ask that you would please keep him safe for me. Please help me to find him so that we can be together. I ask that you please show mercy on us, if not at judgment, at least this one time. Amen."

As I opened my eyes, I immediately felt a calming peace flow through me. I still hurt and ached for Jacob, but I knew in my heart he would be safe.

I glanced up to see Grandpa Carlisle standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. As he walked over to me, I scooted over, giving him a place to sit.

"I'm glad you chose to trust God with this, Nessie. We may not be able to make it to heaven one day because of what we are, but I truly believe that God still hears our prayers. And I believe he heard your sincere prayer just now. Don't worry, Jacob will be safe"

He pulled me closed, lightly kissing my forehead. As he pulled away, I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for all those talks we had about this. I'm glad now that no matter what Dad said I still listened to you."

He gave a slight chuckle and a smile before kissing my forehead once more and rising to head to the door.

"Oh and Nessie, what I came up to ask you. Have you finished packing? Your mother is wondering. It's almost 11 and you have to get some sleep before you have to get up at 5 tomorrow."

I nodded my head, "I just finished earlier. But I don't know if I will be able to sleep. With these past few weeks, and tomorrow and—"

"Are you sure this is the right thing for you to do, sweetheart? Are you sure you don't want the others to go on to Italy? You'll probably be too stressed to do much anyway." He said, his eyes full of sincerity.

"I can't stay here. I have to be the one to find him so that I will know for sure that he is okay. I have to go."

He nodded as he turned back towards the down. "I understand, and I would probably make the same decision. You truly are a Cullen. You will do anything for those you love."

"You have to give Grandpa Charlie a little credit, now. He is a sheriff and saves lives everyday." I said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course, Charlie. Can't forget good ole Charlie! Sheriff of Forks! I just hope you didn't inherit his paranoia." He laughed.

"Goodnight, Grandpa." I said still laughing with him.

"Goodnight, Reneseeme." He said, walking out the door.

I stood up, walking over to the dresser to get my pajamas. As I changed, everything about tomorrow continued to rush through my head. Up by five. Plane leaves at seven. Arrive in Italy at six. Rent a car and travel the thirty minute drive (Hour and a half for humans) from Florence to Volterra.

As I crawled into bed I thought about the night Jacob proposed to me. I could picture it as if it was playing out before me; as if it was a movie.

"Reneseeme Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you forever; every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I could not stop the sob that started in my gut and rushed up my throat. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt this much pain or longing.

I finally fell asleep a few hours later when I could no long cry, dreaming of my Jacob once again.


	3. Unexpected Departure

Chapter 2

"JACOB!" Like every night this week, I awoke screaming his name.

I had had the dream again. Jacob, alone somewhere in a deep, dark winding pit in Volterra with Jane looking over him, smiling her all-too-well-known devious grin. Jacob was also screaming my name and calling for help.

He might be very strong due to his werewolf abilities, but the chains that held him to the wall were created to withstand vampires and werewolves alike. There was no way for his escape with Jane and the other members of the Volturi looming just overhead, several having abilities that could stop him with only a look.

I finally awoke completely, realizing like all the other nights that it was only a dream. Yet it still seemed so real. The pain of loss, confusion, and helplessness was so strong that I could still feel it in the pit of my stomach as I pulled back the covers and glanced at the clock.

3:30 A.M.

I was up an hour and a half early, but there was no way I could go back to sleep now. The fear that awoke me was now the fear that kept me awake.

Lifting my feet over the side of my bed, I sat with my feet on the floor, replaying in my head all that had happened in the last few weeks. The engagement, the happiness, followed by Jacob leaving because of a misunderstanding, a sudden trip to Forks and La Push to find him, only to see that he had been there, but had been taken, thanks to the Volturi once again.

Over thinking and recapping those days in my head was just too much. I had to focus on the now. Finding Jacob and bringing him home.

I grabbed the clothes I had laid out the night before and headed to the shower, hoping that it would help me become fully alert.

Halfway down the hall, I see Aunt Alice walking towards me.

"Okay, great. You're up. I was just coming to get you. We have to leave. Now." I could tell she had just had a vision by the look that was in her eyes.

"What is it, Aunt Alice? What have they done? Is Jacob okay?" The worry that I had been trying to not let consume me started to make its way back up into my stomach and throat.

"Calm down, calm down. Jacob is fine…I think."

"What! You think?! Aunt Alice, you're supposed to know! You're supposed to be able to see and sense these things! Aunt Alice, what is wrong with Jacob?!" I was now starting to hyperventilate, which takes a lot of pressure and worry to happen to me, since I am half vampire and my heart doesn't beat very fast. Normally, human reactions such as this don't happen to me, but this was another one of those weird side effects.

"Seriously, Ness, you're going to have to stop freaking out like this every time I have a vision." Alice led me back to my room where we sat on my loveseat.

Once my breathing was back to normal, Aunt Alice explained. "Okay, I saw that the Volturi have decided to use Jacob as a way to find out all they can about werewolves and ways to defeat them. They aren't intending to kill him, but they will be inflicting a lot of pain on him. But they haven't done anything yet, and if we hurry, they might not have a chance."

Just knowing that Jacob was still safe in a way helped to calm me.

"Okay, you have to hurry and get ready because we are leaving as soon as possible. The others are already downstairs starting to load up. Are your clothes all packed?"

I nodded.

As Aunt Alice headed to towards the door, I remembered something. "Wait, what about the plane tickets? Our plane isn't scheduled to leave until 6. How are we going to leave any earlier?"

"Don't worry; your dad took care of it. Everything worked out just fine."

Once she was gone, I grabbed the last of what needed packing and changed clothes.

I headed to the stairs, tossing my bag to Uncle Emmett at the bottom. I was glad he had decided to go with us. To most he seemed like a big kid, but we have had some special moments together. When it comes to moments when I can't go to Mom or Dad, Uncle Emmett is always my next choice. He really has a sweet, sensitive side to him that he doesn't show to many people. He really is a big teddy bear.

Giving me smile that meant to say "everything will be okay", he headed to the car with my bag.

Suddenly remembering my cell phone, I went back to my room. Grabbing it off my nightstand, I saw a missed call.

The number had been blocked, but they had left a message.

As I listened to the voice on the other end, my heart soared and plummeted at the same time.


	4. The Call of Fear

Chapter 3

"Nessie… Oh, Nessie, I'm so sorry! I should have never run out on you! I want you to know that I still love you! Who knows what you think about me now! God, I miss you!" I could literally hear Jacob wincing in pain.

"I don't know what they plan to do to me next, and by "they" I mean the Volturi. They found me at your house in Forks. I couldn't get that first day with you out of my head, so I went back there to clear my head and to think things through.

"I was about to come back to sort things out with you when they found me. I figured that if you followed me, you would know this you now since Jane left a note. And if you did read it, please believe me when I say none of it is true! I have only loved you and always _will_ love you! Forever, Nessie, and I mean that! Whatever happens to me, know that my love for you is true."

I almost couldn't take much more, but I couldn't tear myself away from his voice. Not now. Not ever.

"I don't know what they have planned for me, whether they will let me live and go free or…" he paused, knowing I would understand. And I did. All too well.

"They let me use this phone so that I could call you, thinking that you would come for me after talking to me. But Nessie, please, don't come after me! We both know the only reason they took me was because they knew that you would follow. They only did this to get you here to join them; I know how you never wanted that. You still don't want that. So, Nessie, don't come just to save me. I would rather you be safe and not have to make a choice like that. Stay home, and tell your family not to—"

At that moment the phone was grabbed from his hands. I could hear him yelling in the background not to ever lay a hand on me.

"NESSIE! PLEASE DON'T COME! AND ALWAYS REMEMBER I LOVE YOU!" I could hear him yelling as he was taken away apparently.

The next voice I heard was one I had hoped never to hear again. The voice of a seething, conniving vampire named Jane. I could just see her smiling her devious smile as Jacob was taken away.

"Well, Renessme, it seems you have quite the dilemma here. Either you come, join us, and save your precious Jacob. Or stay home, we kill him, and then find you. So, what will it be? Your life, your wolf's, or both?"

The sounds of Jacob calling my name from far off and the click that followed were the worst sounds that I thought I would ever hear.

Jacob in pain, and the click that told me the message was over. I wouldn't hear his voice anymore.

Dad walked in asking if I was ready and found me sitting on the side of my bed, phone still at my ear, staring at the wall across from me. As he sat down beside me asking what was wrong, the only response I gave was pressing SEND again to replay the message, then handing the phone to him.

No tears had been shed. I cried them all last night. And I don't think I could produce anymore in a lifetime after all I've shed recently.

Yet, if crying were possible, the tears still wouldn't have come. They would be frozen in fear.

Fear for my life and Jacob's.


	5. Underworld

Chapter 4

"Nessie, sweetheart, calm down! Everything will be okay. It IS okay!" my dad said, tried to calm me as I shook violently in his arms.

"Dad, what if he's already gone? What if they've already—"I screamed, but I couldn't make myself finish the sentence. It was just too painful to think like that.

Yet, that was the only thought that came to mind.

"Renessme, he's fine. Okay? Please, honey, just calm down. We're going to fix everything! I promise you that!" he told me, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

And the thing is, I believed that. No matter what was going on. No matter how much my dad hated the fact that me and Jacob wanted to be together. I still knew that he would do anything to make me happy. Whatever it took. I'm not saying I'm spoiled or anything, just that I know parents love me enough for that.

I finally repositioned myself on the bed and sat up. I considered listening to the voicemail again, just to hear his voice, but I knew that would only make it worse. I could do it later, when I had given my head time to clear.

Daddy glanced down at his watch. "Ness, it's time to go, or we'll miss the jet."

"Jet?" I said, frowning.

Dad gave me his crooked smile. "I figured that would be the fastest way to get there."

I hugged him again. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Once positioned in my seat on the jet, (which my dad actually BOUGHT, by the way!) I finally gathered the courage to listen to the voicemail.

"Whatever happens to me, always know that my love for you is true." I could help but let one last tear fall as I heard him say those words again.

I couldn't let myself be like this. The more I cried, the weaker I became. I had to be strong. If not for myself, then for Jacob. No matter what, Jacob was what matter right now.

I ended the message when I heard "the laugh". I was planning to wait as long as possible before hearing _her_ voice again.

Uncle Emmett, sitting next to me, reached over and took my hand. "It's going to be okay, Ness. You'll see. Jacob is fine. Alice had a vision earlier, and he's alive. A little roughed up, but he's holding on. For you."

I sent him the picture I had been playing in my head of Jacob in a deep dark whole, secluded from the rest of world and chained to the wall.

Uncle Emmett laughed slightly. "I think you've watched _Underworld _a few times too many."

That was always a movie Jacob and I loved to watch together. I loved the way the werewolf and the vampire princess were together in the end. Even when they're worlds were on different sides, they still found a way to be together.

I leaned over on Uncle Emmett's shoulder, realizing how little sleep I had had in the last few days. It was definitely not enough to keep me going for a rescue mission like this.

As I dosed off, I could hear Seth and Uncle Jasper in the back of the plane, playing a video game.

Even in the midst of danger, some things never change.


	6. Love Is Worth The Pain

Chapter 5

As I fell in and out of sleep, the same nightmare from the previous nights continued to haunt my dreams. Every single time, just as I was about to reach Jacob, something would happen, and I would wake up with a start. Not one time was I able to help him.

I felt the pang in my stomach as I woke up the last time, realizing as I looked out the window that we were flying low, obviously landing soon. I was sure it was just my imagination, but the clouds above seemed take the shape of wolves. The pain, sorrow, and love that caused my heart to swell each time I glanced towards the sky seem to be never ending as it coursed through every vein. I shuddered as I thought of the pain that Jacob must be in compared to this.

As I turned in my seat, I noticed Aunt Alice heading towards me, giving me a small, comforting smile as she sat down in the seat beside me.

"Sleep okay?" I could see the sincerity in her eyes even as her words gave a joking feel.

I nodded. "The best I could. Maybe a compiled time of about 30 minutes."

"I can understand that. God, I can imagine how you feel. If this was Jasper…" she let her words hang, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Aunt Alice. Worried and scared, yeah. But for Jacob, not me. What I'm imagining is what he's going through right now. If I can feel this way, just think how it has to be for him, _experiencing_ it!"

"Just the thought of someone you love having to go through that can be just as painful as, if not more than, living through it yourself. We hurt whenever they hurt. And to be able to not only _feel_ the hurt, but to _see _them hurting too can be a lot to handle. Some say it's better to just not love at all that to go through that. But to live, or in our case, just _be_ here, and not love…. That's the most painful of all. And because you're experiencing this pain with him, it shows just how much you really do love Jacob. And if the positions were reversed, I have no doubt that I would be sitting in this same seat, saying the same words to him, as well, because he loves you just as much."

She smoothed my sleep-disheveled hair away from my face before standing to walk away. "We'll have him back to you in no time."

I smiled. I was glad to have Aunt Alice with me. I was glad to have almost my entire family here. Even though Mom had stayed home, I knew she wanted to be here with me. Dad had insisted that she stay behind just in case something changed. I knew, though, he only used that to satisfy her. He only wanted to keep her safe.

As I relaxed in my seat, I tried to let the tension that had built over the last few days roll off of me. I couldn't let them get to me. If I let the Volturi control my emotions this way, I would never be able to save Jacob.

Sticking the ear buds of my IPod into my ears, I clicked the Jacob playlist I had made a few months ago.

You and Me by Lifehouse

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

Never Tear Us Apart by INXS

Can't Take My Eye Off You by Muse

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

You Can by David Archuleta

Beautiful by Trading Yesterday

You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker

Maybe I'm Amazed by JEM

Bring Me To Life by Evanscence

I'll Be by Edwin Mccain

The Only Exception by Paramore

With the playlist on repeat, I lost myself in the emotions of each song, remembering the days that caused me to add each song to the list.

As I looked out the window, I could see the runway coming into view. I could hear Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett at the front of the plane making plans for transportation.

I felt the motion as the jet landed and heard the pilot conversing with Dad over the intercom. We had arrived in Italy in record time.

Soon we would be driving into Volterra.

Soon I would be with my Jacob.


End file.
